Plane-freezer Lakhrahnaz
Plane-freezer Lakhrahnaz is a boss monster in the Dungeoneering skill and requires 11 Dungeoneering to encounter in the frozen floors. Due to the icy nature of its habitat, the player slides around when trying to move in the boss room. The boss exploits this by moving away from the player, or pushing the player back by turning its eye red. The fight Plane-freezer has no real weakness. However, when fighting Plane-freezer it is easier to use a magic or ranged over melee, because Lakhrahnaz both pushes you away and comes back toward you, thus interrupting melee combat. When its life points are low, Lakhrahnaz will move away from the player, making it even more difficult to kill with melee. When Plane-freezer Lakhrahnaz spins around and throws ice spikes towards everyone, it is using its magic attack. When it flings its tentacles and a blue orb flies from its bottom, it is using its ranged attack. Its melee attack turns its main eye red and pushes the player back. It has been observed that Plane-freezer Lakhrahnaz uses its ranged attack (blue orb) much more often, so Protect from Missiles is recommended unless you are wearing heavy melee armour. It rarely uses its melee attack, and as the attack also pushes you backwards, you should receive very little melee damage in fights. Strategies If the Plane-freezer is set against one of the poles in its chamber it will stay there for a prolonged period of time. This can be a good strategy for players wanting to spend less time chasing it around. Another good strategy is to trap Lakhrahnaz between two players, preventing him from moving around. The best tactic is to summon the strongest familiar possible. Your familiar will not be affected by your sliding around the room unless you get far enough away from it that it needs to respawn closer to you. Your familiar can simply walk over the ice to attack Lakhrahnaz. Doing this you only need to bring food, and a ranged or magic weapon and the boss will not last very long. Note that familiars can also be used to trap Lakhrahnaz. A good team tactic versus Lakhrahnaz is to use the spell Vengeance Group repeatedly with as many teammates as possible, as its high hits will effectively damage himself. Vengeance or Vengeance Other are likely not worth the effort. A good solo tactic is to back the Plane-freezer into a corner. It will not move, and the player slides straight back and forth across the room when it pushes the player away. In fact, once it is in a corner, work between Lakhrahnaz and the 'welcome mat' type steps in front of the doors, that way there is only a small space between it and your character. Another tactic would be to bring a few casts of Gatestone Teleport, and leave the gatestone outside of the boss room. When the boss begins to move outside of the mat area, you can simply teleport out of the room, and this teleportation will lure him back to the entrance. Levels Drops Trivia *Consistent with the Dungeons and Dragons resemblances throughout the Dungeoneering skill, Lakhrahnaz highly resembles the first boss encounter of the PlayStation 2/Gamecube Video Game, Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance, a game which is part of the Forgotten Realms (Dungeons and Dragons) franchise. This boss, in turn, was based on the iconic beholder of Dungeons and Dragons. *Due to his examine info, "It's got a cold stare," and its appearance, it is most likely it is a reference to Kholdstare, a boss from The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. *The Stalker notes describe it as a Stalker, one of a group of creatures that signify themselves by their large, usually bloated bodies that are covered in eyes. *As of 15 March 2011, Lakhrahnaz's shove attack now has a cooldown period, and he will only use it once every 15–20 seconds. *There is a glitch in the boss room where if you attempt to summon a familiar while not on one of the walkable places, such as the entrance, you will receive the message "If you dropped that on the ice you might not be able to get back to it!" although not actually dropping anything. *It is possible (on rare occasions) to battle this boss as early as level 8 Dungeoneering. *If you trap it in the corner and slide into it and click attack it, you get a message saying, "You cannot reach that." You will not be able to damage Plane-freezer Lakhrahnaz, as it will not be able to attack you. *You can walk to it to melee but you have to be lined up with it to do so, but once you are it can only push you in a straight line. *Sometimes near the entrance to Lakhrahnaz's chamber, there will be an option to "Examine Rock" even though there is nothing there. The examine text is "I can't see a rock." *Though it is capable of dealing fairly high damage, Lakhrahnaz hits considerably low for its level compared to other bosses, but is very accurate to compensate. *Lakhrahnaz is the smallest of the five stalker bosses. It may be closely related to Soulgazers, as this creature is very small compared to other stalkers. **Due to the proportions of monsters to bosses in the frozen floors, if the Luminescent Icefiend is the 'boss' form of an icefiend, Icy Bones is to an ice troll, the plane-freezer could be the boss form of a soulgazer. *While players tend to refer to Plane-Freezer and the other stalker bosses as male, all of them are actually genderless. nl:Plane-freezer Lakhrahnaz fi:Plane-freezer Lakhrahnaz pt:Lakhrahnaz Congelador Category:Free-to-play bosses